LOTM: The Craig Experience P1/Transcript
(The Defenders Mansion is seen from the outside as Craig begins narrating) Craig: *Narrating* Hey there! My name's Craig Ferras! You know, the little brother of Jack Ferras, bearer of the Laughing Fit Gift, all that fun stuff! But that's not important, you want to see whay MY life in the Defenders is like don't you? Well sit down and enjoy because I'm gonna describe it all in detail now! (The scene then cuts to Craig sitting on the couch watching T.V while eating popcorn) Craig: *Eats popcorn*.... (Craig continues sitting alone until Jessica and Alex walk into the room) Alex: Oh hey Craig! Craig: Hm? Oh hey guys! Jessica: What are you doing? Craig: Oh just watching TV. Alex: Can we join you? Craig: Sure! (Alex and Jessica sit on the couch with Craig) Alex: What movie is this? Craig: Just a normal action flick is all. Alex: Ah. Jessica: Hey can you share that popcorn? Craig: Sure! Alex: Awesome! (Craig grabs a few pieces of popcorn which he secretly infuses with his Laughing Fit Gift. He smirks as he hands the pieces over) Craig: Here you go. Jessica: Yes! Alex: *Takes the popcorn* Thanks Craig! (Alex and Jessica both eat the popcorn) Craig: *Smirks* Well, I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom. Alex: Okay man! (Craig gets up and walks away) Alex: Man, this movie's awesome! Jessica: Hehe.... Alex: Hm? Jessica: Hehehe...A-Alex? Alex: Yeah? What's so funny? Jessica: I-I *Giggles* I think Craig used his power on that popcorn! Alex: !! *Spits out popcorn* WHAT!?! (Jessica begins giggling uncontrollably) Alex: Since when could he do that?! (Craig is seen behind a wall trying not to laugh) Craig: *Snickers* Gotcha. Alex: Craig! You- (Alex then starts giggling as well) Alex: W-What!? But I didn't even swallow it yet! Jessica: *Giggling* Craig wherever you are, make it stop! (Jack then enters the room with Erin) Jack: Guys? Erin: The hell is so funny? Alex: Craig used his power on us! Jack: ??? Erin: He did?? (Craig then steps out) Craig: What did I do? Jessica: *Laughing* CRAIG! SHUT OFF YOUR POWER!! Craig: My power? Alex: Yes! Craig: I have no idea what you're talking about man. Alex: !! *Giggles* WHAT?! Jessica: PLEASE!!! Jack: Craig, did you use your power? Craig: Their bodies aren't glowing are they? (Erin and Jack notice the lack of glowing aura on their bodies) Jack: Hmmm... Alex: G-G-Guys you have to believe us! Jessica: *Laughing* MAKE IT STOP!!! Erin: I uhhhh.... Jack: *Whispers* Let's just walk away. Let them handle it. Erin: *Whispers* Good idea. (The two just walk out) Alex: G-Guy!?! GUUUYS!! HAHA!! Craig: Welp I'm gonna go to. *walks* Jessica: CRAAAAAIG!!! (Craig walks away as the two laugh in the living room) Craig: Heh. One prank down for the day. Let's see if I can't pull off a few more. (Craig thinks for a moment) Craig: I can't prank Erin or Jack. Well Erin I can, but they'll figure out it was me. HMm… But who? (Craig looks around until he sees Raynell sitting and eating) Craig: Hmm, that could be fun. (Craig goes and walks up to Raynell who's seen eating steak) Raynell: *Eating* Oh man, so good! Craig: Ahem. Raynell: *Looks* Hm? Oh Craig! Hey buddy! Craig: What's up? Raynell: Just eating steak! Craig: Oh you don't say? Raynell: Yeah! Its so good! Craig: Well you should- *Gasps and points* WHAT'S THAT!? Raynell: Huh? (Raynell looks away before Craig quickly infuses Raynell's steak with his power) Raynell: What is it? Craig: I uhh, I thought I saw something was all. It's okay now! Raynell: Hm, okay! (Raynell looks back at her steak and cuts off a bite) Raynell: Now back to my steak! Craig: Yeah, you do that. (Raynell eats a piece of corrupted steak) Raynell: Mmmmm! So good! (Craig chuckles a little as he starts to walk away) Raynell: Man I could eat this thing whole and- Heh! (Raynell gets confused by the sudden giggle) Raynell:.... What just- *Starts to giggle a little* Craig: What's so funny Raynell? Raynell: *Giggle* I-I don't- *Giggles more* know what's wrong with me! Craig: You sure you just didn't think of something funny? Raynell: N-NO I- *Starts to giggle some more* I CAN'T STOP!!! (Raynell then falls out of her chair giggling non-stop) Raynell: *Giggling* M-MAKE IT STOP!!! Craig: *Shrugs* What do I do? Raynell: *Giggling* (Zulu then walks in) Zulu: Raynell? What's- *Gasp* Raynell! Raynell: *Giggling* ZULU!! HELP!! CRAIG IS DOING THIS!! Craig: Me!? I'm not doing nothing! *Holds up hands* See? No glow! Zulu: W-Well what happened?! Craig: I don't know! Raynell: ZULU MAKE IT STOP!!! *Giggling* PLEASE!! Zulu: I-I uhhh- ???: Hold on. (Ian walks out) Ian: I can fix it. (Ian walks over to Raynell who rolls around laughing) Raynell: IAN PLEASE!! *Laughing* I-I CAN'T BREATHE!!! Ian: *Crouches down* Hold still. (Ian uses his powers and reverses Craig's power, allowing Raynell to catch her breath) Raynell: *Panting*.... Ian: Better? Raynell: Better.... (Alex and Jessica then walk out freed from Craig's spell) Alex: Craig! Craig: !! (Craig turns around) Craig: Oh u-uhhh, hey guys! Alex You used your powers on us! Raynell: Y-Yeah! Craig: What?? No I didn't! Jessica: It was like when you interrogated me in Vivienne's dungeon, but it was happening all in my stomach! Alex: Yeah! Craig: I-It must've been a virus! Jessica: Virus my ass! Craig: Y-You know what?! I don't have to defend myself! You have no proof if was me! Ian: Craig. (Craig turns to Ian) Ian: I could feel the power's residue while I healed Raynell. Craig:....... Ian:....... Alex:....Well Craig? Jessica: What do you have to say now? Craig:.....S-Sorry.... Alex: Good. Jessica: Now DON'T do it again. (Craig looks sad as the two walk off. Raynell gets back up and sits down) Craig: *Sigh* I was just trying to have fun..... Raynell: Aren't there other ways you can have fun Craig? *Looks at the steak* …. *Pushes it aside* Craig: No.... That's the only way I know how to pull pranks. I thought......*Sighs and tears up* I thought people would find it impressive..... (Craig covers his face and starts crying) Raynell: !! *Scoots over and pats Craig's back* Hey, hey, hey. Its okay. I-I'm not mad. Craig: *Sniffs and looks* Y-You're not? Raynell: No not at all. Craig: *Sniff* Thanks... Raynell: And you know, I think you're power is cool. Craig: Really? Raynell: Yeah. It's really draining, but it makes me feel nice. Craig: Heh, thanks Raynell. Raynell: *Nods* Now then, let me go make a new steak and we can hang out! (Raynell goes back to the kitchen as Craig goes and sits at the table) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: The Craig Experience Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts